Experimenting
by phayte1978
Summary: When Bakugou finds out his entire class is experimenting- he hates that he is behind on this. This is for Day 20 of KinkTober!


"I'm telling you! Fooling around with a guy is so different than with a girl!" Kirishima said, slapping him on the back.

Sighing heavily, the last thing Bakugou needed was to let his hormones take over. He knew his classmates were messing around, and so far he had been able to keep his hormones in check. He had a bigger goal in mind- Number One Hero.

"What happen to that chick from 1-B?" he asked, scooping his cereal up and slopping it into his mouth.

"What part of _we-were-just-fooling-around_ did you _not_ understand?" Kirishima asked, rolling his eyes while talking with him mouth full of toast.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"I'm serious man! There is such an intensity behind it!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"You are only saying that cause you got a jolt," Todoroki stated, taking a spot at the table.

Choking, Bakugou's eyes went wide as he stared at Kirishima. "Denki?"

A huge grin crossing Kirishima's face as he nodded his head. "Yeah! The other night he was saying he could shoot electricity from his dick!"

"And you had to find out for yourself?" Bakugou asked.

"Well, duh!" Kirishima huffed.

"It's not large bolts of electricity," Todoroki added.

"And how does this half n half bastard know this?" Bakugou asked.

A shrug and Todoroki lifted his rice to his mouth, chewing slowly then sipping his tea. "I like a little pain with my pleasure."

"You fucking perverts!" Bakugou growled, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Hang on, man! You had no problem when I was fooling around with Kendo!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Oh you mean the way her hands goes from really large on your dick to really small? Like watching your own penis grow?" Ojiro asked, setting his bowl down and joining them.

"Exactly," everyone but Bakugou at the table agreed.

"Best hand job from 1-B! Hands down… pun intended," Kirishima said as if he was proud of himself.

"I thought I saw you hanging out with Tetsutetsu the other day," Ojiro pointed out.

A shrug and Kirishima was sipping his juice. "Yeah… I mean we had that internship but after thinking about it, our quirks are too similar! I don't want him hardening up _that way_ on me!"

"So… you all do this?" Bakugou asked, bewilderment lacing his voice.

"Yeah… I mean, these are the years to experiment and all," Todoroki pointed out. "Don't tell me you are too scared to _try_."

"Fuck you man! I'm not scared! Just I'm more into… you know… girls," Bakugou said.

"Who would have thought our Bakugou was so old school?" Kirishima asked, laughing as he put his arm around Bakugou.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Bakugou growled, getting up the table and ignoring the judgmental eyes on him.

"I bet Sero would be a good match for Bakugou," Todoroki said.

"The hell?" he asked, spinning back around, glaring at Todoroki. "What makes you think that?"

Todoroki looked him dead in the eye. "You always have to be in control. Sero has some crazy ways he can wrap you up, flip the tables a bit."

"You all have to be fucking with me," Bakugou said, shaking his head.

Why had he never heard of all of this? Stomping out of the room, he went up to his room to get ready for class. His head was spinning with all the shit he heard as he tried to eat breakfast.

Shoulder bumping with Midoriya, he growled and pushed him into the wall. "Are you into this shit too, Deku?" he asked.

Midoriya blinked at him, clearly confused as he was not apart of any of the conversations from breakfast.

"Huh?"

Growling, he pushed Deku away and continued to stomp off to his room.

How had he missed all this going on?

* * *

Classes were not any better. Now that he knew what was going on, he paid more attention to his classmates. The way Yaoyorozu would lightly caress Jiro's arm as they chatted, Tsuyu telling a story that Uraraka giggled way to much over. Even the way Kaminari was sending small bolts of electricity on Todoroki's arm- Bakugou shivered, remembering the morning's conversation.

Was the entire class… _experimenting?_

Looking over where Midoriya was, he saw the messy green hair, his head down, mumbling as he wrote in his stupid notebook.

Ok, maybe it wasn't the entire class that was experimenting.

The rest of the day went as normal, Bakugou just trying to stay away from personal conversations and his classmates in general. He was even able to stay off in his own corner during lunch, avoiding everyone.

The problem was when they got back to the dorms. Splitting kitchen duty, it was his night to cook with Kirishima, Tokoyami and Todoroki. Everything seemed to be going ok. He stayed to his side of the counter, chopping vegetables as they talked of their homework and assignments.

He could manage this. As long as they didn't get all perverted on him.

He started to get more at ease when dinner went off without anything coming up. Be it they were mixed with the girls- but it was more relaxed. There was some minor flirting going on, some arguing, nothing out the norm.

After dinner everyone started to split up- the girls over to a corner to study, some of the guys went to go work out, watch tv or do homework.

Bakugou noticed they were more so… pairing up.

Squinting his eyes, he felt his stomach turning. These perverts weren't even hiding what was going on! The closer he looked, he saw Jiro holding Yaoyorozu's hand, and Kaminari pulling Todoroki out the room.

"Do they have no shame?" Bakugou whispered to himself.

"What?" someone asked behind him, making him jump and his fingers ignite tiny blast.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled, turning to see Midoriya standing behind him, looking clueless- as usual. Growling, he grabbed Midoriya by his collar. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"Kacchan!" Midoriya squeaked, pulling away and fixing his shirt. "I was walking past you and you asked a question!"

Turning back to everyone in the common room, it was too much for Bakugou to take. Turning to leave, he figured he would just hang out in his room tonight- better to be away from it all.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, following him. Ignoring him he kept walking. "Kacchan!"

Even when he was up almost at his room, that damn nerd was still behind him. "Kacchan!"

"Ugh! You fucking nerd!" he yelled, turning and slamming Midoriya into the wall. "You know about all this perverted shit happening in the class! Don't you?"

"...Well… I ugh… Maybe… I mean we all...," Midoriya mumbled.

Squinting again, Bakugou continued to stare at Midoriya. "How long has this been going on?" he demanded, shaking Midoriya a bit.

"You mean…?"

"Yes! Everyone being perverts!"

Pulling himself from Bakugou's grip, Midoriya's face was red. "It started when we moved into the dorms."

"And you do it too?" he asked.

Midoriya's face turned even more red. There was no way he was _behind_ Deku of all people.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

Hands running through his hair, Midoriya shrugged. "Not much."

"What the fuck does that mean? Not much?" he asked.

"Well… you know… I mean… this one time…" Midoriya was rambling and he could make no sense of it.

Grabbing Midoriya's shirt, he growled as he pulled him closer. Pressing his mouth to Midoriya's, a loud gasp and wide staring at him. Midoriya's body was stiff and not moving.

"The fuck, nerd?" he asked. "I can't be behind you in this!"

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whispered.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"This isn't a comp-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he yelled.

A yelp and Midoriya just started at him. "Kissing and stuff!"

Opening the door to his room, he pulled Midoriya in with him. Pressing him to the wall, he mashed their lips together. It took a second, but them Midoriya's lips started to move against him.

It wasn't that Bakugou wasn't interested in anything sexual- he had other goals that he prioritized and being the number one hero was at the top of his list. Knowing that this damn nerd had already done… well somethings- he couldn't have that.

Hands moving to his waist, and a tongue on his bottom lip made him gasp. He was _not expecting Midoriya's tongue in his mouth!_

"What are you doing?" he gasped, jumping back.

"I thought… I mean… well…" Midoriya stammered.

HIs eyes were going to be stuck in a permanent squint. "I draw the line at tongues!"

"Then… I guess we are done here," Midoriya said, shrugging while adjusting himself in his shorts and starting to walk out.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Midoriya's hand was reaching for his door.

"Wait!" he growled.

Turning around, Midoriya stared him down. How was it this nerd who fumbled through UA and everything he did- knew more than him?

"I don't even like guys!" he hissed out.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Midoriya asked.

"Fuck!" he yelled, a blasted coming off his palms. Leaning against his wall, Bakugou rested his head back, staring at a cobweb in the corner of his room. "All you perverts in this class… and I knew nothing about it."

"...Kacchan," Midoriya whispered, moving in closer. "You have bigger goals."

"But now that I know!" he yelled.

"You are interested?"

"I don't know!" he yelled, covering his hands with his face.

Hands on his, pulling them away from his face and Midoriya was smiling back at him. "We don't have to tell anyone… and if you don't like it… we can stop."

"I don't think I can…" he stammered off.

"I can leave."

It wasn't that Bakugou wanted to do this only because everyone else was- he was now curious and wondering what the fuck all the hype was about. Grabbing the back of Midoriya's head, he kissed him again- this time not pulling away when their tongues met.

It was clumsy, their noses bumping into one another- even their tongues were out of sync. Midoriya moving his too slowly against his. After a moment, they found a pace that worked for them. Something was stirring low in his stomach, and he was not sure what he thought of it. He felt his shorts getting tight, moving his arm around Midoriya's waist, he pulled him closer, gasping when he felt Midoriya was hard too.

"You _are_ a pervert!" he hissed against his lips.

"Kacchan… you are hard too," Midoriya point out.

"Shut up!"

Pressing their foreheads together, Bakugou didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to touch Midoriya's cock, but he also didn't want to stop. Midoriya kept pushing his hips into him, making his mind go a little crazy each time his cock met with any bit of friction.

"Turn around a bend over," he said.

A smile and Midoriya gently kissed him, then turned facing his desk and bent over it.

His hands shook, but Bakugou slipped his shorts down. Of course the nerd would have freckles on his ass cheeks. Why did he find that cute? Running his hands over Midoriya's back, he grabbed his lotion and pumped it into his hands.

He had no idea what he was doing, but as he lathered up his cock, he slipped it between Midoriya's cheek, pressing them alongside his cock. It felt different, _it felt good_. Moaning, he thrusted between his cheeks again, watching his cock smear lotion with each thrust.

He knew Midoriya was jerking himself off- this was weird, awkward and oddly hot. All he had known was the touch of his own damn hand.

It was over too quick, Midoriya groaning and releasing into his own hand- Bakugou shooting cum all over Midoriya's lower back.

Panting as he pulled back, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned him off real quick.

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone!" he growled.

"I don't kiss and tell," Midoriya said, leaning in to press his lips to him.

"Just tell me if you had done that before," he asked.

"Nope!" Midoriya said with a smile.

At least they were on level grounds now.

It wasn't as if he would brag at the breakfast table with everyone else- he just wouldn't feel so behind now.

"Ok well… come by in a few nights… we can… try something different," he muttered.

As they say- it was his experimenting years.


End file.
